Instant
by shounenai4life
Summary: Nezumi had promised not to love anyone again. But, in his defense, he never thought he'd come into contact with Shion again.   One-shot between Shion and Nezumi, set along the timeline and during the events of the No. 6 anime. Rated M for good reasons.


One-shot ficlet about No.6's true couple, Shion and Nezumi. Rated M for a very slammin' reason.

_From fairest creatures we desire increase, _  
><em>That thereby beauty's rose might never die, <em>  
><em>But as the riper should by time decease, <em>  
><em>His tender heir might bear his memory:<em>  
><em>But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,<em>  
><em>Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,<em>  
><em>Making a famine where abundance lies, <em>  
><em>Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.<em>  
><em>Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament <em>  
><em>And only herald to the gaudy spring, <em>  
><em>Within thine own bud buriest thy content <em>  
><em>And, tender churl, makest waste in niggarding. <em>  
><em> Pity the world, or else this glutton be, <em>  
><em> To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee.<em>

_- _William_ Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Shion had never before felt alive. Not before this moment. He'd simply been going through the motions of life. Waking up, eating, school, studying, eating, sleeping, studying, studying, school. He studied a lot. It helped numb the fact that he knew all too well; something in his life was missing. He had absolutely no idea what it was. Until he'd met Nezumi. Then everything made sense.

Even as Nezumi held him against the wall in that strong vice-like grip, he felt blood rushing to parts of him he hadn't before known blood could even rush to. His mind swirled with a mass of confusion as he felt emotions, real ones, filling him up. Suddenly he was alive; he felt he could do anything, as long as Nezumi kept holding him. It didn't matter that protecting Nezumi was the reason he'd been banished from No. 6. It was worth it, and the memories of holding that calloused small hand in his as they lay in Shion's bed, of Nezumi straddling him on the floor, that spoon skillfully pressed to his throat, of Nezumi smiling, laughing, his soft long dark hair framing that delicate face, his eyes dangerous, dark and sensual, those memories were enough to take him through the 4 most painstakingly boring years of his life.

And even though he knew the chances of ever seeing Nezumi again were less than slim, it was a hope he just couldn't let go of. Letting go would be like admitting to himself that life without Nezumi just wasn't worth it.

Which was totally true.

* * *

><p>It had happened so quickly. Shion, trapped in the car as it zoomed past his home, past his mother. Past everything he had known, if not loved. It was hard enough the first time he'd disappointed her, and here he was doing it again. God he wished he had just kept his mouth shut. And yet, he didn't. Somehow, even though he tried to conform, he knew he was a rebel. He knew it was never going to change. He thought about the one other rebel he knew. But he was nothing like Nezumi. If he was, he'd know how to get out of this…<p>

The car slammed to a halt and before he knew it, the guard that had been sitting alongside him was dragged out of the door, swiftly, and in a blur. Shion's eyes widened, and before he had the chance to begin to fathom what had happened, the guard in the front was dragged out as well. And then there was Nezumi, in all his godforsaken glory. The next hour was a blur, bur all he knew was that Nezumi was saving him, he'd come for him.

He'd been watching over him.

"You're even skinnier than I remember." Nezumi smiled salaciously in Shion's direction, as the smaller boy continued to try to hide the scars Nezumi was beginning to love. Shion stared at his body in the mirror, still shaken from his near death experience. "I nearly died…" He said, touching his now white hair.

"You haven't gotten any more intelligent either…" smiled Nezumi. That was a joke; Shion was one of the smartest people he knew. He'd never tell him that. He also wasn't going to tell him how utterly adorable he looked with white hair, those pale, beautiful scars running up and down his soft skin, his eyes a deep, temping crimson. No, he'd let Shion figure that out himself.

Shion turned to him, mournful, his eyebrows down together, fists curled. "I'm hideous…" He whispered. Nezumi couldn't disagree more. "You're alive." He said gruffly. "Isn't that enough." Shion nodded, shaking. "I shouldn't be alive, and thanks to you, I am…" He was tearing up, the big baby. But god, Nezumi'd be lying if it wasn't adorable. He pulled Shion into his arm, sank with him unto the couch, held him as he cried, wiped his cheeks. He wanted to kiss him.

Didn't he usually take what he wanted?

But Shion was rambling on about some sort of conspiracy. He still cared about that disgusting place, No.6, even though it had eaten him up and spat him out in repulsion. He still cared, he was so soft hearted. This hardened Nezumi against him, but it also made him love him all the more.

Love?

_Stupid_.

He meant…not love…he meant…something else.

Anything else.

Page break

Dogkeeper looked over at Nezumi as he absent-mindedly stroked one of the dogs fur. This was something he never did. Something had to be wrong. "So…the boy." She said mildly, or at least as mildly as she could muster. His head jerked up. Maybe she hadn't been as mild as she'd thought.

"What about him?" He said roughly, looking back down.

"He wants to go to No. 6 to help them huh?"

Nezumi stayed silent.

"You've gone soft huh?" She continued, the usual edge finding its way back into her voice.

He said nothing.

"Great Nezumi. Never was gunna fall in love, that's what you said, right?"

His hand stilled on the dogs back.

"That's what I said." Danger was heavily laced in his words. "That's what I said and that's what I meant."

_Stupid._

She made a sound of disapproval in her throat. "If you weren't in love with the kid, you would've killed him for being so stupid already." She stood and stretched, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Don't try to deny it. Just don't come crawling to me when you realize what a mistake you've made in trusting him."

* * *

><p>The words she'd said slammed against all corners of Nezumi's brain, trying desperately to escape. He held his head, knowing they were true, knowing it was all true.<p>

_So fucking stupid._

Shion was sitting beside him, they were talking, and everything Shion said, every word, and he clung to, held unto, loved. He liked to hear Shion talk; he liked to watch his lips as he talked. He liked touching him. He liked him.

Shion stood over him, and pressed his lips to Nezumi. It took everything within him not to jump, or worse, to hold Shion and kiss him till he couldn't any more.

"What's that for?" He said softly when Shion pulled away.

"Just saying goodnight." Shion said. The truth shone in his eyes. He was going to save No. 6. And Nezumi knew he should be angry, at the defiance, at the stupidity. But it was so cute. He grabbed Shion's arms, wanting to hurt him for thinking Nezumi a fool. But instead he pulled him close, kissed him again, pressed his tongue into Shion's eager virgin mouth.

"Don't ever lie to me…" He whispered, running his hand under Shion's shirt.

"Ok…"Shion whispered back. It wasn't right to talk a loud right now, they both felt it. He dragged Shion's shirt over his head and all common sense thoughts he'd ever thought flew out of his head.

_Shall I compare thee to a summers day? _

He pulled Nezumi with him, stumbling in the darkness -he never stumbled, not before he'd met Shion- to the bed. Shion whimpered as he threw him down, held him when he kissed his neck, clung as he grazed his teeth along every inch of pale virginal flesh.

Shion reached down with inexperienced hands and tugged off Nezumi's pants. Nezumi hissed as that small hand came into contact with his cock. It had been so long since he'd found anyone worthy of touching him like this.

_Was Shion worth it?_

_Fuck yes._

Shion looked up at him gently, unsure if he was doing the right thing. Nezumi smirked salaciously, and if that didn't get his point across, he reached down and moaned softly into Nezumi's ear before licking it. "Right there…" He said, thrusting into Shion's hand. As Shion fondled him, he kissed and teased all the skin his tongue could reach.

He had a talented tongue.

Shion was hard in seconds, and shaking from pleasure.

And he hadn't even been touched.

Nezumi flipped him unto all fours and tugged down his shorts. He was naked underneath them. Shion lay his head against the pillow, his chest touching the bed, ass in the air as if being presented on a platter. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "That I'm so ugly now."

Nezumi trailed both hands along Shion's back, ignoring his words. He'd always had control before. He could manipulate his lovers till they came 3, 4 times before he'd even gotten hard. But Shion's cute little hand job had him like diamond, and as his hand trailed down between those perfectly formed cheeks, and he felt his forefinger touch that pink boy hole, for the first time, he was ready to explode.

He leaned forward and pressed his face to Shion's back, breathing in his scent. Why did he feel this way?

He knew why.

"Nezumi?" Shion whispered, looking back. His shirt was falling off his slender shoulders, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes big and bright, his lips pink from heated kisses.

_He knew why._

"Am I…ok?" Shion widened his legs a little and Nezumi had to look away to keep from exploding. His breath came heavy, blood pounding in his head. He lifted Shion by his waist, made him kneel so it wasn't so utterly tempting.

God.

Shit.

Fuck.

He knew why.

He was in love.

_Stupid…_

And that just opened a whole new can of worms, didn't it? He'd promised himself he never would love again, not after the pain of having absolutely everyone he loved ripped away from him, not after that. And here he was again, with someone that he _knew_ was getting ripped from him.

Shion turned, sitting and facing Nezumi. "Are you ok?" He said, stroking back some long dark strands of hair. Nezumi kissed his fingers and lay him back down. He couldn't look at that perfect face right now. Leaning forward, he pressed two fingers into Shion's mouth, and Shion suckled at them, holding his hand. He pulled them out, feeling his cock press into Shion's little flat tummy. He thought of filling that tummy with cum, and groaned. He pushed the fingers into Shion, simultaneously, and Shion's back arched, his eyes closed, he bit his lips to keep from making any sounds.

Fuck he was tight.

Nezumi dragged Shion's legs over his shoulder, brought that puckered little hole to his lips and had a field day, pressing his tongue right in and suckling at it, making it wet. Shion threw his head back, and his toes curled over Nezumi's shoulder. He screamed, and it was so fucking adorable, simply because he wasn't _trying_ to be adorable. His body shook as Nezumi ate him out, he clung at the sheets, his little cock weeping with pre cum. Nezumi stopped his devoted task to lick up that cum. He'd never been a fan of wasting anything.

Shion whimpered as he made him wet, and then when he dropped Shion back to the bed, he was positively quivering.

"Ready to lose your innocence?" Nezumi asked, smiling down at him. Shion nodded, smiling at him, fists curled at his sides. Nezumi felt jealous for a second. Innocent was never lost, it could only be torn away from you. The way it had been for him. Shion would never lose his innocence. He'd protect him till the end of time.

He pressed his head against Shion's hole, feeling it tighten. Kissing Shion, he felt Shion's cock rub his stomach. He wondered what it would feel like having it inside him. That was definitely a first. As he kissed Shion, wrapping arms around him and holding him tight, he pressed into him, feeling Shion tense. He kept going till his breath was tight and he felt he was going to splurt right there; kept going till he was in, and Shion was clutching at him, pain searing through his body. But the pain ebbed soon enough, pleasure mixing with it, then pleasure taking over. It had never felt so good. He began thrusting, slowly to keep himself calm. He had to breathe, to make this last. Shion was so responsive, so accepting, so adorable. So loveable. He pushed harder, a little faster, fueled by the little gasping sounds Shion made, the way his body flushed, the way his body felt. Nezumi sat back and Shion rode him, eager to take control. Nezumi grabbed Shion's slender hips and helped him drive harder, get deeper. His whole body was on fire, and he closed his eyes to everything till only the warmth, utter perfection of being inside Shion, and the sounds of their moans, filled his essence.

He leaned back against the wall and held Shion's hands behind his back as he fucked him, unable to stop the vulnerable whimpers escaping from his throat. It felt so good. It felt good, not only because Shion was so goddamned tight and warm, but because he was in love with him. And Shion didn't have to open his mouth to say he loved Nezumi too. Nezumi pulled out, close to cumming and pulled Shion to the bookshelf. Shion straddled him –they didn't need words- and he was inside of him again, holding him against the bookshelf, holding his arms above his head in a vice grip. The angle was perfectly, he slammed that precious bundle of nerves against the mushroom head of his cock with ever jerk, rocked his hips so his organ played with it teasingly. Shion was a puddle of desperate screams, holding Nezumi tight as he was fucked out of his mind, his chest heaving.

Nezumi pressed his face into Shion's neck, holding him tight as he felt himself explode deep inside the smaller boy. Deep till he felt weak, till he could barely stand. And Shion was cumming too. It was so powerful, he felt light-headed. Shit.

He slid to the floor, unable to hold them up anymore, and in the back of his consciousness he felt Shion tentatively lick some of the cum up.

_As if he wouldn't get another chance._

Nezumi smiled in spite of himself. If Shion thought he was getting away from him, he was sadly mistaken.

He looked into Shion's eyes, cocking his head to the side. "So I'm in love with you." He said off-handedly, smiling to himself at the utter surprise in Shion's lust-filled eyes. "And you're not going to go on this death mission alone. We'll save your precious city ok? And then you're staying with me. Someone as stupid as you needs a good boyfriend."

He watched Shion try to register all he was saying. Watched the joy dance in his eyes, watched as Shion tried to formulate all the words of love and happiness he wanted to say. He loved how transparent Shion was. And he'd listen to those words later. He had all the time in the world. For now, he reached down, scooped up of Shion's cum and licked at it. "Maybe I'll even let you fuck me, although I'm not sure what you can do with this little thing." He gripped Shion's organ and grinned as the boy whimpered.

He was signing up for another death wish. But it wasn't that stupid after all. Because, well shit.

It was fucking worth it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. First story for the new year and I hope to churn out a bunch more.<p> 


End file.
